


Something in the Way

by cabarets



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, and it's friday, before someone asks, hehe it's friday and i'm in love, hehehehe, here are the real tags, i don't really have time for this, i even have an ongoing fic what the hell am i doing, i need a drink but i won't i live a very sober lifestyle since then, i need a job, i really be doing the most, i really want it, i'm also very busy rn actually it's valentines day for christ sake, is anyone still reading these lmao, jk i'm not in love, like WANT it, lol happy valentine's day, please continue praying i get the job please, this is really short, u know like the song, yes i have a massive headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabarets/pseuds/cabarets
Summary: I shouldn't be doing this because I have an interview on Monday - I SHOULD BE STUDYING/PREPARING/BLOOD SACRIFICING OR WHATEVER but I'm here looking like a clown, writing this really short fic. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! It's a perfect day to celebrate love, whether it be for your partner, family, friends, and especially for yourself. Sending you all my love as well! ♡
Relationships: Aizawa Kousaku/Shiraishi Megumi
Kudos: 17





	Something in the Way

It was just those nights for Shiraishi, those very rare nights where all she would like to do is stay in and relax.

She really had a tiring early morning. The heli was working non-stop until nightfall and even then there were a few instances where ambulances would come. She was happy that she could help out those people— but you couldn’t help but be drained after a productive day, she was still human.

Sometimes she wishes that she could spend it with someone nice — but it couldn’t be helped, especially if you work the way she does.

She was just about to tuck herself into a good book and a nice cup of tea to keep her warm in the cold winter night when her doorbell rings loudly. She wasn’t expecting anybody but there he was.

Kosaku Aizawa, as if reading her mind, was standing outside the door. He wasn’t supposed to be around at this time, as she knows of. He was supposed to be in the hospital.

_Was this a dream?_

“Aizawa?” Shiraishi mutters, feeling like it’s some kind of hallucination, some kind of sick joke the universe is trying to play on her — it wasn’t. She doesn’t know why she still thinks like this considering they’ve been dating for awhile now— but some things never change, and some routines take a little more time to forget.

“I-” he starts to mumble, trying to get it out of his system.

Aizawa wasn’t really the type to start conversations, he wasn’t really the type to talk about his feelings — about anything really. That was usually Shiraishi’s job, but he tries anyway.

“I was just around the area,” he blurts out, “and I thought I’d just stop by and give you this,”

Shiraishi lived in a busy area, so you could easily hear the flickering lights of the streetlamp, the sound of cars and ambulances driving through the main road nearby, the faint noise of insects revolving around the light — these sounds suddenly became so silent as she receives a small bouquet of flowers from him, which warms her. Well, considering it’s still quite cold at this time of year.

“Why?” is usually not the correct answer when it came to receiving things like this, but she was never really the most tactful person.

“Well, I saw them in the store and I remembered you,”

“No, I meant aren’t you supposed to be in Shohoku right now?”

“Shinkai said he can handle it and kicked me out. It is Valentine’s day, he said,”

With the revelation, she couldn’t help but laugh. Something tells her that he didn’t know what to do either, what to do in these situations — he didn’t really think that holidays were all that great and grand gestures were a bit too much, but he does try when it comes to her. The fact that he tries for her, was endearing.

She doesn’t really know what to make of Aizawa, if she was being honest. However, for certain, one of the few things she learned about him is that there was something in the way he does things that seem so ordinary, seem otherwise. The way he looked like something out of an old portrait, the way talked like everything that came from him sounded like poetry, the way his eyes lingered for just a few seconds longer before looking away from her —he never seems to stop taking her breath away.

But, before she could even say anything — before she could at least thank him, he nods his head and takes his leave. All Shiraishi could catch was the word tomorrow, since he spoke so quickly.

“Aizawa,” she calls out to him again before he could even press the doors to the elevator,

“Hm?” he mumbles as he turns around to look at her,

“Were you really only stopping by or are you looking to come in?”

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be doing this because I have an interview on Monday - I SHOULD BE STUDYING/PREPARING/BLOOD SACRIFICING OR WHATEVER but I'm here looking like a clown, writing this really short fic. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! It's a perfect day to celebrate love, whether it be for your partner, family, friends, and especially for yourself. Sending you all my love as well! ♡


End file.
